Feelings are tough
by Weirdpersonhere
Summary: Keith won't admit he might or might not have feelings for a certain Blue Paladin but he might just have to when an Alien Prince appears smooching Lance right before his eyes!
1. Feelings are tough

Shiro, Keith, and Lance were sitting in the common area doing their own thing in their own little corners. Shiro was going over plans for training exercises, or what he should have been doing instead he was playing around with the hologram board Allura gave him. Lance was sleeping without a care. Keith, he was just lazing on the arm of the couch with his head hanging off.

" _Remember the time when we rode bikes and you had the one with bad brakes?_ " Shiro said suddenly in Korean. Keith picked his head up and looked up with confusion at Shiro.

" _What_?"

" _I remembered when we were racing to the dead end sign_ ," Shiro starts to break into a laughter but calmed himself. " _Your brakes were so horrible, that when you tried you slammed your face into the dead end sign!_ "

Keith rose up from his position, his face lit up red in embarrassment.

" _Y-You told me you won't bring it up again_!" Keith's voice cracking

" _I did? I don't remember such thing. Literally, I don't._ "

Keith felt mixed emotions swirling within him, he wanted to forgive him but also beat the crap out him until he pleads for mercy. Keith walked out of the common area quickly and did not dare turn back. He cannot deal with Shiro now.

* * *

"Kiss him." Shiro mouthed to Keith

"No way!" Keith mouthed back. "And I don't even like him!"

"Right, sure you don't." Shiro giving him an, I-know-more-than-you-do look. Keith knew Shiro was referring to Lance. Shiro was not very subtle about it either.

Such as a few weeks before...

 _If you and Lance had a child, what do you think the baby would look like?_

 _Have you thought of marrying a certain cuban boy? You know, the one in space with you?_

 _I know you have a thing for blue eyes, so you got to go for him_ _._

"Keith are you going to eat? Your food is going to go cold." Lance inquired, interrupting Keith's train of thought. Keith gave Lance a nervous smile and awkwardly went back to eating as he shot a glare back to Shiro.

Shiro just laughed

"You looked stupid." Shiro went, Keith simply raised an eyebrow as the rest of team were noticeable shaking in their seats. Keith brushed it off thinking something was wrong with the food.

In reality they sat there, trying their best to hide their snickering faces at the silly expression Keith had just made.

* * *

Keith admits that he is starting to have a liking to the blue paladin, such as the way when he makes sweaters and stuffed animals for everyone, or when he's very protective of his allies that would selflessly save them, and way Lance's eyes look so earnest especially his charming smile, not like in a romantic way of course. There is nothing wrong for appreciating qualities of another being and they have been staying under one roof so it is impossible to not notice them.

"Are you thinking about him?" Shiro cheekily appeared behind Keith, causing Keith slightly tensed as his face starts to turn red. On que Lance walks into the training area as he summoned out his bayard manifesting into a gun.

"Hey Shiro, Keith. Are you done training yet?"

"No I just recently came in." Shiro answered

"I was just warming up." Keith replied

"Hmm maybe we can improve on our teamwork then."

Shiro and Keith agreed to the idea and soon they started the simulation. They were swiping out the gladiator droids so easily that they made it to level were in the zone, Shiro, Keith, and Lance had their back against each other taking on 4 of the droids. The droids were slowly approaching at the 3 of them, Lance and Shiro glanced at Keith. Keith nodded.

Lance and Shiro ducked as Keith charged at them, Lance took a shot, taking out the legs of one of them as Keith leaped, stabbing the gladiator through the chest. Shiro had already taken 2 out with ease. Out of the corner of Shiro's eye, a gladiator recovered and was coming at full speed to Keith.

" _Keith on your right!_ " Shiro spoke in Korean out of instinct, before Keith even swung at the gladiator Lance shot it before it harmed him.

"You owe me one, Keith." Lance giggled smugly.

" _Yeah Keith , Lance has shot both the gladiator and straight through your heart. He's on a roll_. " Shiro teased, Keith fumed but then he noticed Lance was quietly laughing and was trying to suppress it.

"Why are you laughing?"

Lance noticed he was getting stares. "Uh..um I just thought about...how millennials are eating more cereal than having sex!" Lance gulped nervously, Shiro and Keith looked dumbfounded and questioned Lance's sense of humor.

"Right…" Keith dragged out. "I'm just gonna end it for the day and take a shower."

* * *

They were on their way to a planet, called Torra, one of the planets Zarkon has not conquered yet which is actually unbelievable yet astonishing. They were also known for their notable plants that have been used to help for skin care.

"Allura how come you can understand us, when you never spoken a word of our language before?" Lance asked out of the blue.

"And also how about the Galra and other aliens?" Pidge asked

"Alteans actually have projective omnilingualism, as for the Galras they have a receptive kind, not all species have these kind of abilities to understand everyone. And that is how we are able to speak human."

"Human is not a language." Shiro interjected

"Oh, it is not?"

"Though that is actually cool, but how far is your range to able understand others?" Hunk asked

"It actually varies of the user, Allura's and I are the most common ones it's about 3 miles." Coran explained.

"Wait if we speak our own native language, would the others understand if we are inside the range?" Keith asked abruptly

"What, do you have something to hide?" Lance teased

"No, we are not capable of that." Allura answered

Keith sighed in relief

"So you are hiding something!"

"No I wasn't!"

Once they have arrived to the planet they were greeted by 2 escorts, Allura, Coran, and the paladins followed them. They were surrounded by smiling faces once they have reached the village.

When the castle doors open, there stood the royal family.

"Geertings, plaaidns it's vrey ncie to fanlliy meet you!" The royal said in their own language

"What did they just say?" Hunk commented, the paladins looking at Allura and Coran for translation.

"Oh yes, we hvae frottgen. Sech wuold you go do the hnoors?" The feminine like alien placed their hand on the smallest one as of encouragement.

"I have forgotten to te-" Before Allura could explain, the alien quickly walked towards Lance.

"Um...Hi?" Lance said awkwardly, looking around at his teammates to signaling them for help to get out of the situation.

"Srroy to do tihs." Without hesitation, the prince grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Lance went rigid. The others stood in a stilled shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"What the hell?" Pidge murmured

Keith was already pulling out his bayard, death in his eyes, with Shiro holding him back before the royal could be harmed.

The kiss was released with a succulent POP. Lance stumbled back, hand shooting to cover his mouth, "W-Wha-?"

"Wow, I never met a specie that can speak 5 languages." The prince, suddenly speaking in Cantonese. Lance went wide eye of the language change that he had to take a complete double take to see he wasn't hallucinating.

"D-Did you ju-"

"Hello I am Prince Sech." He then said in Spanish, testing out the new languages he gained from the blue paladin.

"You're very beautiful" In Mandarin. Lance went beet red. Even though Keith did not understand a single word, he did not like the reaction the Torrand was getting out of Lance.

"Your blue eyes are the best features." He said in Korean

"I apologize for kissing you so suddenly, but that is how we Torrands are be able to communicate with foreigners." He said finally in English, smiling. "We have to have lip contact."

 _'_ _Wait, alien guy just spoke Korean_ … ' Keith thought

 _'_ _Lip contact equals capable of speaking new languages. '_

 _'_ _That means Lance speaks Korean… '_

 _'_ _Shit…_ _'_


	2. Lance's Misadventures in space

Sequel to "Feelings are tough"

Look at the point of view of Lance's shenanigans with the paladins and can't deal with the shit he has to go through as Keith gets rekt by Shiro.

* * *

 _오늘은 번쩍 번쩍 눈이 떠지는가_

 _So why am I waking up so easily today?_

 _데이트 날이라 그런지_

 _Maybe it's because I have a date today,_

 _어제 꿈도 좋은 꿈 꿨지_

 _I even had a nice dream last night_

Lance sang , Oh Nice! by Seventeen, one of his favorite Kpop bands. He is so glad he left his cellular device, charger, and earbuds in the pocket of his jacket before suddenly being launched into space. Also, a big thanks to Pidge and Hunk for building a device that he can plug his charger into. The only thing they didn't have was internet- Lance cried when he realized that on the second day since they started being Voltron.

He cannot do his usual scroll through Korean news of his favorite idols. Goodbye to his concert tickets he has been saving up for months. All the new releases of Korean music gone and he can't discuss about his bias with online people- the only thing keeping him sane was his phone. Which had all his favorite songs downloaded in it.

 _내 피 땀 눈물_

 _My blood, sweat, and tears_

 _내 마지막 춤을_

 _My last dance_

 _다 가져가 가_

 _Take it away_

' _Oh shit this is my song._ ' Lance sat up, singing and dancing along with the music enthusiastically. He wished the others enjoyed kpop music with him so they could have fun together. Well he just wanted to have fun together no matter what the song was. Though, everyone was busy doing their own thing, and Lance didn't want to bother them. What if they don't like the music like he did? Would they make fun of him for enjoying it? Would they see him differently? He didn't particularly have a lot friends who enjoyed the same things he did.

* * *

He isn't exactly keeping a secret of his fluency of other languages from his teammates- it's not any use now that he is in space and the team doesn't ask about it. Though he should because Shiro and Keith have been saying weird shit in their own language. Such as when they hug each other.

"I killed Mufasa. " Shiro whispered into Keith's ears that was when the team congratulated each other for defeating the level 10 gladiator simulator. That was a few weeks ago.

"I bet you didn't feel me lick your ear ." This time Keith, Shiro flashed a glint of revenge in his eyes then gripped Keith's shoulder and began to drag him towards the restroom.

"No!" He begins to struggle, "Shiro, I'm sorry! "

"This is why you don't ever lick people, Keith!" Shiro stuffed Keith's face down in the toilet bowl with no hesitation whatsoever. Keith never attempted to lick Shiro's ear ever again. That was 2 weeks ago.

"This is what you deserve." Shiro said with a straight face as he locked Keith in the cryopod, of course not activating the sleeping state- wait nevermind he did. That was a hour ago.

Lance even had to remember; why did his younger self look at both of them with admiration before the whole Voltron thing happened? Now, every time these kind of situations happened, he wasn't as surprised as he was the first time. That day was the day his image of Shiro and Keith being these perfect and unattainable beings shattered.

He should actually get Keith out of the cryopod- it been a little over an hour now. Though his facial mask was going to be dry in ten minutes, it would take couple of minutes to finish the rest of his routine. Keith can wait….right?

As time passed, Lance's guilty conscious started to seep in.

You saw Shiro putting Keith in there. Why didn't you get him out sooner?

Why didn't you help him?

Is your facial routine more important than the person you really love?

He sat right up, going to the bathroom to wash off his mask and ran to the cryopod room as fast as he could. When Lance made it, he stood there catching his breathe for a moment. He walked in front of the pod where Keith was sleeping. With a touch of button, he deactivated it.

Lance stumbled back a bit when Keith fell into his arms. He was heavier than Lance had expected. Lance adjusted his hold in a comfortable position to hold Keith.

Keith eyes fluttered open and looked into his eyes.

' _Who the fuck has purple as an eye color?_ ' Lance examined Keith's unique eye color for a while. He felt a something familiar about this situation- like Keith and him had some sort of bonding moment or something, but he couldn't remember. What weird déjà vu moment

"Where am I?" Keith groaned

"Why, you're in my arms of course." Lance flashed a smile. "What did you do to make Shiro lock you in the cryopod?" He chuckled, Keith slowly went back on his feet, still holding onto Lance for support.

"Right, I accidentally ate the last of Shiro's favorite pudding."

Lance's left eye was now twitching. Why did he did he have a crush on this loveable hot headed guy? Wait, he remembered Shiro restocking his favorite pudding two days ago. That was supposed to last an entire month for Shiro. No wonder he locked Keith in the cryopod without thinking of the consequences of his actions- especially since Shiro would never normally do such a thing. Shiro is probably slowly starting to feel guilty now that time has passed.

"Keith did you binge eat those puddings?"

"Yeah they were so good that before I knew it, I had eaten them all."

Lance really wanted to drop him on the floor or hit him on the side of head, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

' _You're lucky I like you._ '

* * *

Lance was getting tired of pretending to be asleep for the past 10 minutes after Shiro told an embarrassing story about Keith slamming into the dead sign due to his bike's bad brakes. That may have been the funniest story he has heard ever since Shiro and Keith started to speak in Korean, but they were still crazy. Though, Lance had to say, Keith's butt getting stuck in the back of his desk back in fourth grade is his personal favorite.

Lance sighed mentally. It seemed that Shiro wasn't going to leave anytime soon since he was still playing an Altean version of tetris- When he should have been planning the training exercises hours ago. Coran suggested that each paladin make their own exercises so their bond would be even more stronger. Since they were getting to know each other in the process of it, it would show how each of them think.

Shiro's were usually similar to scavenger hunts, Keith's were more like a complicated puzzle and riddles, Pidge's were simple rescue missions- yet they were hard the same time, and Hunk's are like trying to escape the room using hints which takes forever .

"Lance, I know you're awake." Shiro suddenly spoke, causing Lance eyelids to open up- which was actually a bad idea. His eyes are sensitive from the lights, making them sting at first contact and he rolled off the couch, onto the cold floor with minimal impact.

'Note to self: Do not look face up to the source of lights .'

"How'd you know?" Lance tried to open his eyes, only to be shut instantly and cover his face with his hands. Slightly opening them to get use to the brightness in the room he looked at Shiro.

"You don't normally sleep in that position." Shiro said bluntly, Lance was getting mixed feelings; on one hand, he is glad Shiro knows him very well, and on the other hand, he was creeped out.

Lance nervously laughed as he backed out of room slowly, only to trip over one of Pidge's inventions and landed on his back again.

"Pidge I told you not to leave your inventions on the floor!" Lance yelled, knowing that Pidge could hear through the invention that caused him to trip. He has been scolding the green paladin countless times to stop leaving her items everywhere, but does she listen? Noooo- actually sometimes, but most of the time she doesn't.

"You shouldn't have covered your eyes." Pidge's voice came out like a know-it-all kind of tone. Lance growled, grabbing the invention. But before he could the brightness of the room caused him to cover his eyes in instinct.

"I'll get you next time Pidge, whatever your middle name is, Gunderson!"

* * *

 _I know you have a thing for blue eyes, so you gotta go for him_

Shiro's words were echoing in Lance's head nonstop, ever since a few weeks ago. He didn't like the idea of Keith being attracted to another being with him knowing first. The feeling was unsettling. Like what if the person was not right for Keith and he was making a huge mistake unknowingly?

' _Blue eyes….blue eyes…._ ' Lance went through his recollection of memories where quite a few aliens were so attracted to Keith that they often went out alone with him. Like a date .

Lance wondered if Keith even enjoyed the dates, though most of time he would come back alone as if nothing had happen. Lance knew he was crushing hard on the red paladin but if that was the way Keith treated the others…. How would he treat Lance himself? The thought of it was scary.

Lance eyes snapped open, finally remembering which alien Keith may be attracted to. The only alien that has blue eyes was back on a planet called Malquik. His name was Masilk. Everything about him screamed perfect guy for Keith in every way possible. The guy was smart, a no nonsense guy, and a better flyer than Lance. He was so good that they even went out alone, flying against each other for fun. Keith won of course- he is the best fighter pilot back at Garrison with the highest score out of the class.

Lance remembering not liking the guy at all. The way Keith and Masilk looked at each other was nerve wrecking. They were even in each other's space, as if they were a couple and were constantly looking at each other with compassionate eyes. During their time there, before they left. Lance saw both of them kissing. He didn't like the twisting feeling in his chest at all. He turned away and quickly went away from the scene.

Lance's eyes cast downwards. ' So their still in contact with each other? '

* * *

Ever since Lance and Pidge had aligned Altean time to Earth time, Lance had been keeping track on holidays and birthdays that may be coming up. Pidge's birthday was coming up, and he's been working hard on making a medium size green lion plushie. Since Pidge's back would always be hurting for sitting upright for a long period of time.

Lance constantly tried to get her to rest and reasoned to her to go to bed when it was very late, because if she didn't she would not be alert or have enough energy when fighting as Voltron. She would always insist that she needs to find her family but would eventually give in, knowing he was right.

'If Shiro is space dad, what would the others be? ' Lance thought, taking a break from knitting as he stretched out his body until he was laying down. Allura would totally be the aunt who can do crazy stuff but doesn't look like it. Coran is the good yet weird uncle. Hunk and Pidge were more like siblings to Lance.

Lance laughed at the thought Shiro being a single dad who had to babysit a bunch of kids.

Then he got to Keith. Lance had to think about it.

' _Space boyfriend?_ '

Lance shook his head quickly, reminding himself that Keith is not his boyfriend; it's a one-sided crush. He then heard a knock on the door. "Hey Lance, this is Hunk!" Lance scrambled, hiding the plushie and sewing kit in his closet.

"Yeah what do you need Hunk?" Lance allowed the door to slide open. He smiled when he saw Hunk at the front of his doorway. He was surprised to see a box in Hunk's hand and the rest of the team surrounding him. He wondered what was in it or what was the occasion today. Hunk settled the box into Lance's hand.

"That's for you." Pidge piped in

"We put a lot of thought into it." Shiro said, as Keith nodded in agreement.

"Is there an occasion I'm missing here?" Lance always double checks the calendar each day to keep up with holidays, and he was pretty nothing was special about today.

"We just wanted to thank you for what you done, like the clothes you made for us." Hunk informed

"And when you take care of us." Pidge added

"And when you try to make jokes to make us feel better." Keith averted his eyes out of nervousness.

Lance was shocked

"Open it!" Shiro exclaimed

He opened the box; it was skin care products.

"Allura said these are the best in the universe."

"So we all saved up money to get them for you."

Lance smiled brightly and was grateful for what his friends have done for him.

* * *

Lance raised his eyebrow when the alien approached him. In a quick set of motions, one arm was wrapped around his waist and the other behind his prince pulled him closer as if to close the distance between them as much as possible. As the kiss deepens, the prince gripped onto Lance's brown hair, pulling away for a split second before continuing their session in a different angle.

When he released the kiss, Lance was still in a daze and they were both out of breath. Lance was pretty sure his face was beet red.

"Wha-a?!"

Lance eyes then widen at what just happened. He turned his head around to see his teammates dumbfounded. Oh wait, this kiss stealing prince was talking to him,

"...species that can speak 5 languages." The Torrand alien said in Cantonese. Lance was still in a bit of a daze at what just happened to him. Wait- in Cantonese ? He took a double take at the prince when he realized the guy was speaking like his grandfather on his father side. He even got the accent like his grandfather!

"D-Did you ju-"

"Hello I'm Prince Sech. You're very beautiful" A combination of Spanish and Mandarin that actually flow great together. Lance knew his face was getting redder and redder by the second- he couldn't even utter a word out.

"Your blue eyes are the best features." Prince Sech gently pulled Lance closer until his mouth was near the blue paladin's ear, saying the words in Korean.

Lance was lost for words. He never use to have people flirting at him. It's usually him flirting with the people, but he was never serious with them- he was usually playing around. He swerved his head, hearing Keith pulling out his bayard with Shiro holding him back. Pidge and Hunk were giving each other knowing looks for some reason as if they knew what was going on.

"I apologize for kissing you so suddenly, but that is how we Torrands are be able to communicate with foreigners." Prince Sech finally said in English, smiling at everyone as if nothing had happened. Lance covered his mouth with his hand once the prince had moved away from him.

That was his first kiss.

His first kiss.

* * *

The Torrands apologized for their actions, not knowing of the Earth custom norms. Lance smiled, waving it and accepted their apology. They went inside, had dinner with them. Allura had let them roam around after they had finished eating. She went to discuss an alliance with the rulers of Torra with Coran by her side.

"You speak Korean?"

"Yes, of course the words coming out of the Prince's mouth wasn't gibberish." Lance said sarcastically

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it wasn't important? I only know about your embarrassing childhood, other times I don't hear all of it.

So you're fine, your love life, dark secrets, and other stuff I didn't hear about is safe."

"Even the one where Shiro, me, and you were training?"

"Yeah I just heard ' _Yeah Keith, Lance shot both the gladiators…._ ' after that I didn't hear anything, but I made up the ending. Saying I shot down your dignity or something was funny in my head." Lance cried to himself in his head, why was he making fun of Keith?! He was actually laughing about a random memory from his childhood popping into his head suddenly.

' _Learn to stop being nervous around Keith ._ ' Lance noted to himself the millionth time.

 **In the future**

"But Shiro said you like blue eyes so it has to be Masilk!"

Keith had to stare long and hard at Lance. One of the top 20 students excelling at academics back Galaxy Garrison and he couldn't realize he has blue eyes too. Heck the boy even scored a 30 on the ACT and even scored 1786 on the SAT.

"Who besides Masilk have blue eyes?" Keith said slowly and clearly

"Only Masilk duh." Keith wanted to scream at the blue paladin for how oblivious he is.

"Okay, first off- I never had feelings for Masilk."

"Then why did you kiss him and look at each other constantly?"

"I want to burn the mental image you just gave me, I would never kissed that fucker."

"What, I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Then you must have been looking in a weird angle because it never happened! I'd rather drink my own piss then kiss that guy!"

"No way, I saw you holding the front of his shirt."

"I was strangling him."

"Constant looks?"

"I was killing him mentally."

"Then who else has blue eyes?!"

"You have blue eyes too, Lance."

"Yeah I know that already."

Oh

Oh

Oh Keith has a crush on Lance

"Eh….um…."

* * *

Big thanks to Smiles4Voltron. They gave me the motivation to write the stories without them this story would have never been posted.

I hope ya'll enjoyed the story!

Kudos and Comments are always appreciated （╹◡╹）


End file.
